Guilty Sin
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: <html><head></head>"No! I won't take your lies any longer! Just tell me! Tell me why you'd rather be with her... than with me..." He smiled bitterly, pain visible in his blood red orbs. "And what about you? You aren't as innocent as you play, Sakura. What about you?"</html>


**Warning: **Same warning that I give those who read **Bitter Sin**, **Sweet Sin**, and **Innocent Sin**. Although this story involves the both of them, together. Swearing (a bit), OOC, and plenty of dialogue.

**This is the end to the quadrilogy of one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim. I own only the story and the quotes, nothing else.

I thank **SeraphMia** for the ideas she gave me from her review. Thank you, hun.

* * *

><p><em>On the ground I lay, motionless in pain... -Three Days Grace<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Guilty Sin<span>**

_I'm not perfect. -Shattered Apocalypse_

Neither ever thought it would happen.

Their days would go by a rather usual routine, in which both stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Until this day.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, no, it was never supposed to be this way.

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it _hurt._

The pain scorched her insides. And although she should have been used to it by now, with her soul shattered into a million pieces, her heart stabbed at by a sharp edged sword left her breathless.

The two were together. In _their _room. He was on _their _bed, whilst she was on top of him.

Mikan felt sick.

"Natsume-kun~ Do you love me?" she purred in the man's ear loudly, her voice filled with undying pride at her successful conquest of the man before her.

Sakura gulped.

The man sighed, already tiring of the beauty in front of him. "I only love-"

Banging the door open with such force that it hit the wall, his fiancee barged into _their _room, screaming out of pain at her fiance's mistress. "Out!"

The blonde shrank in fear, but held her ground, unmoving.

She wanted to hear Natsume's words.

But Mikan Sakura was not in a patient mood, nor was she stable enough with her emotions. "_OUT!_" She pointed to the door and would have dragged the other if the woman hadn't already bolted for the exit.

Mikan did not want to hear the words that would have tumbled out of her fiance's mouth if she had not intervened.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Cool, composed. Rational.

So unlike herself.

"Why was _she _here?" His fiancee counter questioned.

Her words were met with absolute nothingness.

"_TELL ME!_"

"No reason."

He had lied.

She could not take it as well as she used to, and so, she snapped.

"No! I won't take your lies any longer! Just tell me! Tell me why you'd rather be with her... than with me..." She hit him, punched at him, trying to feel _something, _trying to understand.

At the time he was lying on the messed up sheets with her toppling over him, threatening to fall on his figure.

He smiled bitterly, pain visible in his blood red orbs. "And what about you? You aren't as innocent as you play, Sakura. _What about __**you**_?"

Her eyes lit up in surprise at his way of attack.

"Shut up! It's all because of you! _It's all because of YOU!_" Teardrops formed as she screeched from the top of her lungs, punching at the body beneath her.

"Your brought it upon yourself! Me? What did I do? Was I the one who set you and Tono up for a little snog? Was I? _You_ tell _me_," He retorted in rage.

"It was all you! You and that whore! Why do you want her, and not me?" She began kicking and screaming and crying.

"_I want her_? Since when did you get such ridiculous ideas? Had it ever crossed your mind, woman, that I take her because I can't have _you_?"

Shock replaced madness, but it was not long before the shock was replaced itself by wrath. "_You can't have me? _Please tell me, Hyuuga, how you can't have your own _fiancee,_" she spat out_._

"Do I appear stupid to you, _girl?_ _I saw you_. With him. Together, as if I and my feelings mattered little to nothing for your small self. How selfish will you get before you break down like a damaged doll?"

"_How dare YOU!_ You... YOU are the one that caused this fiasco, it was all _you!_" she accused him, trying to keep her pain at bay.

"Do you always blame other people for your problems, little girl?"

"I only cheated on you because you cheated on me first!"

"Don't you start lying to me, Sakura!" he screamed in frustration.

"I-I s-saw you two, as well, together..."

He sat up, removed her hands from his wrists, and flipped her over so that her back was on the mattress and he was in a dominant state.

Natsume gazed straight into her agonized eyes.

"Did it _ever_ cross your mind that we were together because of a business matter?"

Mikan shuffled around, making an attempt to loosen his grip on her. She bowed her head in shame.

In guilt.

"I... I-I'm so sorry... Natsume..." she apologized remorsefully.

"You never even _bothered _to ask me about it. I only went to her after I found out about _you_."

He let go, as if her skin would burn his, and stood up, marching gracefully to the window. Running his fingers through his dark, chalky black hair, he only demanded one thing of his partner. "Leave."

"... N-Natsume..." She sat up, her eyes wide.

"_Leave_, Mikan. _Leave._"

"Natsume!"

Before he knew it, she attacked his mouth with her lips. She dug her manicured nails into his biceps in an attempt to hold on.

She had committed the first sin. And she was overflowing with guilt.

Mikan would do anything to not lose the one thing that was left for her.

Natsume.

He pulled her off of him, almost violently.

"Is it that wrong to want you?" She shook from head to toe.

"Mikan," he groaned.

"Just tell me that you don't want me!"

"You're being unreasonable, Mikan."

In tears once more, Sakura stated what she thought was most obvious. "You don't love me!"

… She was hugged deeply by the man she loved.

"Of course I love you, Mikan. I only love you," he whispered into her ear those sweet words that cause temptation.

"You're lying to me again, aren't you, Natsume? You were about to say those words to Luna..." she hiccuped.

He took her head in his large hands and moved her face so that their eyes connected. "Do I look like I'm lying, Mikan?"

A steady, loving, calm gaze. So unlike the one he always gave her when they first met. There was no hesitation, no frustration, guilt, or anything that could possibly hint that he had abandoned all truth.

Just his deep, red eyes.

All thoughts of them uncommitted to each other were burned to ash as they stared into each other longingly for what seemed to be eternity.

"Can you kiss me, Natsume?"

He obeyed.

She relished the sweet taste of his tongue inside her mouth, and a moan soon escaped her bitten lips.

"Natsume." His name rolled off her tongue passionately as they broke their first real kiss in months, both in need of air. "Natsume, take me."

He couldn't deny her any longer.

_I'd rather die than let you go. -Shattered Apocalypse_

* * *

><p>The ending to the <strong><span>Sin<span>** Series. * Maniac-like-laughter inserted here from the author * Finally. I just had to give them a somewhat happy ending~ I hope you all kill me for writing this and making them so... needy... What was I thinking?

Thank you.


End file.
